


strap your hands 'cross my engines

by Trojie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: There are advantages to flying missions on spacecraft big enough to have bunks ...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineptshieldmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/gifts).



> This has been languishing in my googledocs for a while - I overshot the ending, as usual, and got stuck, forgot about it, and then found it again a few days ago. 
> 
> The original prompt was Inept's and so I bequeath it to her now as a holiday gift, because ... nothing says happy festive season quite like shameless pornography?
> 
> I refuse to apologise for the title, although credit for the turn of phrase must go to [Bruce Springsteen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxuThNgl3YA).

The sting of Finn's teeth on the inside of Poe's wrist is as sharp as his grin. The access hatch of this mission's vessel is barely even closed, they're not even ten damn minutes out of a deal that could have seen them both shot (again) and Finn's driving Poe up against bulkheads already.

Poe doesn't like diplomatic missions, doesn't like flying lumbering stupid things like this one when he could have an X-wing under him, but he can't deny, having space to move in, and a real bunk, is sometimes its own reward.

Poe gets a knee between Finn's thighs and shoves, and Finn doesn't move an inch. He only pushes Poe's sleeve up higher and sets his sharp little incisors to the tender stretch of skin up the forearm, until he reaches the soft place under Poe's elbow.

'Lemme - dammit, Finn, lemme get this thing _off_ -' Poe growls. He sets his free hand to Finn's shoulder, and does manage to get maybe two inches of space between them - it's enough space to throw off the jacket and the shirt, enough space to reach for Finn's fly, because if Poe doesn't get his hands on Finn's cock in the next thirty seconds he might just explode - but as soon as Poe's showing skin, Finn muscles back in. He wrenches both of Poe's hands up, up high above his head, pins him like that, and leans in until there isn't a part of Poe, knees to belly to hard, aching nipples, that isn't blanketed by him. Finn rolls his hips, and Poe bites his lip hard rather than whine for the friction. 

'Nuh-uh, hotshot,' Finn says, kissing Poe's bicep, his jawline, the corner of his mouth just for a second. 'Let's not get carried away, huh? We did a good job today, we deserve to take our time with this. Right?'

'Right,' Poe grits out, but he _knows_ Finn, he knows how Finn 'takes his time', and it's like this, starts off zero to lightspeed in nothing flat and then settles in for the long haul, never slowing down. Poe loves it, but fuck, he's already so on-edge, he's not sure he's gonna be able to ride this one out.

'S'been a while, huh,' says Finn, softer, mumbling it against Poe's throat. He presses his mouth there, his teeth, a little ring of fire against the cartilage. Poe swallows - it burns just a little hotter. Finn starts to suck hard, then backs off, tongues at it until Poe squirms. 'Long enough for the last one of these to fade.'

'The General said you had to stop giving me lovebites that show above my dress uniform,' Poe informs him, gasping when he clamps down again. Vindictively, he shoves his knee right up against where Finn's hard in his trousers, but Finn just rocks against it like he likes the way they grind. 

'Aw, she doesn't mean it,' Finn says, finally letting go of the throbbing mess he's made of Poe's neck. 'She likes seeing you all dirtied up.'

Poe shudders hotly. 'Too late now, anyway,' he points out. Fuck, he wants to press his fingers there, make it sting again, and he knows he will later, tomorrow when he's getting dressed, in two days time when they're about to land, and he knows exactly the look Leia will give him. Finn smirks. His grip on Poe's wrist relaxes, just for a second, and Poe whips his hands free. He barrels into Finn, until he can spin them and knock the breath out of Finn up against the same stretch of wall. 

He shoves in between Finn's readily-spreading thighs, plants a shoulder to the meat of Finn's chest, and gets to work, knows he's only got as long as Finn gives him before they're wrestling for real. Since he could walk again, Finn's been bound and determined to get back to his full strength. They're about evenly matched at the moment, but one of these days Poe knows Finn's gonna have weight and power on him as well as all that extra stormtrooper hand-to-hand training. 

It's … not a bad thought. 

For now though, Poe can keep him pinned, and he goes for the rest of their clothes. He wants Finn naked against him and he wants it _yesterday_. He yanks open flies and pushes at belts until they're both half-hobbled, until Finn kicks off his pants and grapples Poe against him, and sinks his teeth into Poe's collarbone. 

Poe's bones all go to hot lead. He wrenches himself free, shakes off his trousers from around his ankles, and slides to his knees. Finn's hands drop to his head, tangle in his hair (it's long again, too long, he's got to remember to get it cut when they get back on base), and Poe nips at his hipbone. 

'Mind your teeth there, sweetheart,' says Finn lazily. Poe does it again, closer to his cock this time, and again, and fuck, Finn tastes so good, all sweat and skin, Poe can't help sucking his own mark down here, in the smooth expanse of skin between dick and hip. Finn groans, and Poe's cock twitches. He digs his teeth in, mouth watering. Finn doesn't mark up the same way Poe does, trapped, drawn-up blood doesn't show up as bright in red and purple on his skin the way it does on Poe, but it does show if you're looking, and it'll last just as long, and days from now Poe knows he'll be able to bump Finn's hip in some crappy bar systems away from here, and watch _that look_ cross his face. 

When the skin underneath his tongue is warm and wet enough, when Finn's rolling his hips, making tiny noises, Poe shifts across. Finn's cock is wet, twitching. Poe wants to taste it. He's wanted to taste it on and off for three weeks. It's been a fucking long jaunt across fucking boring space, chasing potential allies and long odds and rumours of weapons caches, and there hasn't been time. But now they're on the home stretch, last stop done, and Poe doesn't want to wait any more. He looks up the aching stretch of Finn's body, up through his lashes, through the hair tumbling over his forehead, escaped from the fist Finn has knotted at the back of his head, and then deliberately looks down, and brushes his mouth over the head of Finn's cock. 

Finn's hips punch up, and Poe opens his throat and lets it happen. Finn fucks hard, just this side of brutal, and Poe clutches at Finn's ass, widens his stance on his knees, welcomes him in. It's always done it for Poe, being fucked like this. But no-one's ever fucked him as hard as Finn does, which is probably only fair because Poe's never wanted anyone in his life as much as he wants Finn.

Poe frees a hand, when Finn's rhythm has settled in and he's distracted, to bring to his drooling mouth. When his fingers are wet and stringing with the mess Finn's fucking out of him, he reaches back around. Finn opens so easy with so little prep. His command over his body takes Poe's breath away. Finn's a soldier, he's infantry; he's his own best weapon, and he knows how to use that. Poe's a pilot, though. He's always liked taking works of art and putting them through their paces.

It hurts so good, the bump and burn of it, the way he can't quite get enough air, but Finn's hips are rabbiting now, already, so fast, and he's gasping for air almost as much as Poe is. Too soon. Poe isn't ready for this to be done, not their first opportunity in weeks. 

He locks his fingers around the base of Finn's cock and pulls his mouth off in two quick motions, probably leaves some of his hair behind in Finn's hands if the sting is anything to go by. Finn makes an incoherent noise, shaking against the wall. Poe slides back up and leans into him, smiles into his shoulder. 'Didn't want you going off too soon,' he says. Finn's fingers clench hard against his back. 'You were planning a long ride, remember?'

Finn opens his eyes and smiles. 'Sounds good,' he says. 'You gonna give me one?' He leans in for a kiss, and Poe uses it to lead him back to their cabin, kiss by kiss like dropping breadcrumbs as a trail to follow, walking backwards with Finn following, catching at him with those hard, callused hands that Poe can't wait to have all over him. Just as soon as they get to a fucking bed. 

They bang through the accessways, bounce off walls. Finn gets another handful of Poe's hair as he turns to avoid tripping, and uses it to tug him close. 'Not yet,' Poe tells him, digging his fingernails into the cords of Finn's wrist to get him to let go. 'You gotta be patient, buddy.'

'Oh, you're gonna see how patient I can be, _buddy_ ,' Finn retorts, shaking out his sore hand. 'Gonna put you on your back and take that ride you're offering. All the way back to D'Qar if I have to.' 

It's not even physically possible, but fuck, the mental image makes Poe's eyes roll back in his head just a little bit. Finn grins like a wolf and tackles him onto the bed. 'You like that?' he asks, grinding his hips into Poe's. 'You wanna fuck me, Dameron?' He fumbles the bottle of medical grade lubricant out of the bedside drawer, shoves it under Poe's hip to warm. 

'Damn right I do. All the way back to D'Qar,' Poe says, grabbing him around the waist, sliding his hands down until he can work his fingers back into Finn's ass. Finn rides his hand til they're both panting, then reaches down and steadies the wet length of Poe so he can slide down on it, eyes fixed on Poe's, teeth nipping Poe's neck again. 

Fucking Finn is like pulling negative Gs, weightlessness and red-out and the euphoria of a tailspin you know you can correct out of if only you're good enough. It's freefall, exhilaration. It's too good to last, every time, no matter how big they talk. 

When they're both breathing somewhat normally again, Finn props himself on his elbows over Poe and grins. He raises his head, looks pointedly around the cabin. 'This doesn't look much like D'Qar,' he says. 

'What, you want me to stop for directions?'

'Nah,' says Finn, already rolling his hips again, his voice muffled because his teeth are buried in the sweaty dip between Poe's collarbones. 'I think we're on the right track.'

***

When they do finally make it back to base, the General gives Poe a Look. He just tugs his collar up higher.


End file.
